Alcohol abuse inflicts terrible damage on the adult working population of this country, and costs industry approximately $71 billion each year, yet thee are virtually no advanced alcohol abuse prevention programs in industry. ISA Associates will develop an alcohol abuse prevention program for industry, based on a social learning model and cast in a health promotion framework. The program will be suitable for use in most worksites, but will be oriented especially toward the blue-collar workforce. During Phase 1, a prototype alcohol abuse prevention program was developed and preliminarily tested in focus groups. During Phase II, program development will continue (including video segments and print materials), and the program will be field-tested in two organizations. Following the field test, the program will be prepared for packaging and marketing. An innovative, engaging alcohol abuse prevention program cast in a health promotion framework should be of great interest to many of the same corporations that have adopted health promotion programs. Consequently, it would seem that a considerable market exists for such a program.